vgauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
List of NES games
Number of games defeated so far: 216 #'10 Yard Fight'- Defeated by IKH (Loops) #100 World Story The The Tales on a Watery Wilderness #'1942' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #1943 #'3D World Runner ''-''' DEFEATED BY Dr. Gori '' #'''720 ''-''' DEFEATED BY ANON 113300' #8 Eyes #'A Boy and His Blob' - DEFEATED BY ANON #'Abadox' - DEFEATED BY ANON #Action 52 #AD&D Dragonstrike #AD&D Heroes of the Lance #AD&D Hillsfar #AD&D Pool of Radiance #Addams Family #'Advanced Dungeons & Dragons - DragonLance Dragons of Flame DEFEATED BY Abici ' #'Adventure Island' - DEFEATED BY Gardevoir #Adventure Island 2 #Adventure Island 3 #Adventure Island 4 #'Adventures of Bayou Billy - DEFEATED BY PEDOR' #'Adventures of Dino Riki' - DEFEATED BY GauntleGuardian (Loops) #''' Adventures of Lolo''' - DEFEATED BY Lolo #Adventures of Lolo 2 #Adventures of Lolo 3 #'Adventures of Musashi - DEFEATED BY ANON' #'Adventures of Tom Sawyer' - DEFEATED BY ANON # After Burner #Air Fortress #Airwolf #Akira #Alfred Chicken #'Alien 3 DEFEATED BY ANON' #'Alien Syndrome' DEFEATED BY Fagbot ' #Alpha Mission #Altered Beast #'Amagon DEFEATED BY XenonMonkey #American Dream #American Gladiators #Ankoku Shinwa The Dark Myth #Antarctic Adventure #'Anticipation' - DEFEATED by GamingAwesome1 #'Arch Rivals' - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses *'Archon - DEFEATED BY Cainen' *Arkanoid *'Arkistas Ring' - DEFEATED BY ANON (Loops) *Armadillo *Armed Dragon Fantasy Villgust *'Astro Fang Super Machine '- DEFEATED BY ANON''' ' *Astyanax *Athena *Athletic World *Attack Animal Academy *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *B-Wings *Baby Boomer *Back to the Future *Back to the Future 2 and 3 *Bad Dudes '''DEFEATED BY Wrong (204000)' *Bad Street Brawler *'Balloon Fight' - DEFEATED BY Gamer Dude (471550), previous score Anon (395600) and Pancake Piles *Banana *Banana Prince *Bandit Kings of Ancient China *Barbie *Bard's Tale The *Base Wars *Batman *'Batman Return of the Joker' DEFEATED BY AJD666 *Batman Returns DEFEATED BY LK *'Battle Chess' - DEFEATED BY ANON *Battle of Olympus *Battle Tank *Battleship *Battletoads *Battletoads & Double Dragon *Bee 52 *Beetlejuice *Bible Adventures *Bible Buffet *Big Bird Hide and Speek *Big Foot *Big Nose Freaks Out *Big Nose The Caveman *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure *Bio Miracle Baby Upa *Bio-Warrior Dan The Inkliezar Battle *'Bionic Commando - DEFEATED BY Gamer Dude' *Blades of Steel *Blades of Steel Classic Series *Blaster Master *Bloody Warriors *Blues Brothers *'Bomberman ' DEFEATED BY Bodacious Bob *'Bomberman 2 DEFEATED BY Bomberbloke' *Bonks Adventure *Boulder Dash *Bram Stoker's Dracula *Break Thru *'Bubble Bath Babes' - HIGHSCORE BY Volpstar. *'Bubble Bobble' - DEFEATED BY Ryoden *Bubble Bobble 2 *'̶B̶u̶c̶k̶y̶ ̶O̶'̶H̶a̶r̶e̶' - DEFEATED BY Drurr ' *'Bugs Bunny Birthday Blowout' - DEFEATED BY Bugs Bunny- The Rabbit' *'Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle' '- DEFEATED BY Gonadsonfire' *'Bump & Jump' - DEFEATED BY bloocheese565 *Burai Fighter '- DEFEATED BY EVX (Albatross)' *Burger Time *Cabal *Cadillac *California Games *Captain America & the Avengers *Captain Comic *Captain Planet & the Planeteers *Captain Silver *Captain Skyhawk *Captain Tsubasa 2 *Casino Kid *Casino Kid 2 *'Castelian' DEFEATED BY Ryoden ' *Castle of Deceit *Castle of Dragon *Castle Quest *Castlequest *Castlevania *Castlevania II Simon's Quest *'Castlevania III Dracula's Curse' - DEFEATED BY ANON' *Caveman Games *Challenge of the Dragon *Chaos World *Chester Field *Chiller *'Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' *'Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers 2' '- DEFEATED BY Clamburger' *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Chronicle of the Radia War *Chubby Cherub *Chuka Taisen *Circus Caper *City Connection *'Clash at Demonhead' - DEFEATED BY shamalamadingdong * Classic Concentration *'Cliffhanger' - DEFEATED BY ANON *''' Clu Clu Land - DEFEATED BY JamesIha (Score: 101810)' *Cobra Command *Cobra Triangle *Cocoron *'Code Name Viper''' DEFEATED BY IHNIWID *Columbus Golden Dawn *'Commando' -'DEFEATED BY ANON' and ADL *Conan The Mysteries of Time *Conflict *Conquest of the Crystal Palace *''' Contra *Contra Force *Cool World *'''Cosmic Epsilon' - DEFEATED BY ANON' *Cosmo Genesis *Cosmo Police Galivan *'Cowboy Kid' - DEFEATED BY Abici ' *Crash'n the Boys Street Challenge *Crisis Force *Crystal Mines *'Crystalis - ' '''DEFEATED BY wiwica ' *Cyberball *Cybernoid *Dai Senryaku *Dark Lord *Darkman *'''Darkwing Duck' - DEFEATED BY ANON' *Dash Galaxy in the Alien Asylum *Day Dreamin' Davey *Days of Thunder *Deadly Towers *Death Race *Deathbots *Debias Legendary Space-Time Hero *Deep Dungeon IV The Black Sorcerer *Defender II *Defender of the Crown *'Defenders of Dynatron City' - DEFEATED BY DAMND *Deja Vu *'Demon Sword - DEFEATED BY DeSw Anon' *'Desert Commander' '- DEFEATED BY MANBEARFISH (all 5 scenarios)' *Destination Earth Star *Destiny of an Emperor 2 The Story of Zhuge Liang *Destiny of an Emporer *Devilman *Dezaemon *Dick Tracy *'Die Hard' - DEFEATED BY ANON *Dig Dug II *'Digger Legend of the Lost City' DEFEATED BY Gus *Dirty Harry War Against Drugs *Disney's Adventures in the Magic Kingdom *Dizzy the Adventurer *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong 3 *'Donkey Kong Classics' - DEFEATED BY Wplayer *Donkey Kong Jr *'Donkey Kong Jr Math - DEFEATED BY Spike. (All Exercises: 960 or Higher)' *Doraemon *Doraemon The Revenge of Giga Zombie *Double Dare *'Double Dragon' - DEFEATED BY Mage (Score 67550) *Double Dragon II The Revenge *Double Dragon III The Sacred Stone *Double Strike *Dr Chaos *Dr Jekyll & Mr Hyde *'Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde - DEFEATED BY Ponyass ' *Dr Mario *Dragon Ball Dragon Mystery *Dragon Ball Revival of the Dark Lord *Dragon Ball Z Assault of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Plan to Eliminate the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z III Killer Androids *'Dragon Buster II Seal of Darkness' - DEFEATED BY DeSw Anon (Score 87720) *Dragon Fighter *Dragon Ninja *Dragon Power *Dragon Scroll - Resurrection of the Demon Dragon *Dragon Spirit The New Legend *'Dragon Warrior' - DEFEATED BY Mr. Dr. Pepper Pibb *Dragon Warrior II *Dragon Warrior III *Dragon Warrior IV *Dragon's Lair *Dream Master *Dream Penguin Adventure *Duck Hunt *Duck Tales *'Duck Tales II' - DEFEATED BY McMoneybags (normal ending) *Dudes with Attitudes *Dungeon Magic Sword of the Elements *Dusty Diamond's All-Star Softball *Dynowarz The Destruction of Spondylus *Eggerland Revival of the Labyrinth *Elevator Action *Eliminator Boat Duel *Elysion *Empire Strikes Back Star Wars *Esper Corps *'Esper Dream 2 - DEFEATED BY Zyz' *Excitebike *Exodus *F-117A Stealth Fighter *'F-15 City War' - DEFEATED by ANON *F-16 Strike Eagle *Famicom Wars *Family Fued *Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy *'Fantasy Zone' - DEFEATED BY ANON *Faria *'Faxanadu' - DEFEATED BY Kermit *Felix the Cat *'Fester's Quest DEFEATED BY Anon AND Sitri' *'Final Fantasy' - DEFEATED BY ANON *'Final Fantasy II' - DEFEATED BY Korichu *Final Fantasy III *Final Mission *'Fire 'n Ice' - DEFEATED BY Anon *'Fire Emblem - DEFEATED BY TheVikktor ' *Fire Emblem Gaiden *Fire Hawk *'Fist of the North Star' DEFEATED BY Trofflesby *Flight of the Intruder *Flintstones The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy *Flintstones The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak *Flying Dragon The Secret Scroll *Flying Warriors *'Frankenstein The Monster Returns' - DEFEATED BY Deatheven13 *Freedom Force *Friday the 13th *Fun House *Future Soldier - Lios *Fuzzical Fighter *'G I Joe A Real American Hero' DEFEATED, anon did it ' *G I Joe The Atlantis Factor *Galactic Crusader *Galaga *Galaxy 5000 *Ganbare Goemon *Ganbare Goemon 2 *Gargoyle's Quest II *Gauntlet *Gauntlet II DEFEATED by anon: SCORE 3060 *Gemfire *Genghis Khan *Getsu Fuuma Den *Ghost Hunter *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters II *Ghosts 'n Goblins *Ghoul School *Gilligan's Island *Go Go Nekketsu Hockey Club *Godzilla *'Godzilla 2 War of the Monsters' - 'DEFEATED BY Ryoden *Golf *Golgo 13 Top Secret Episode *Goonies II The *Gorby’s Pipeline Great Military Operation *Gotcha *Gourmet *'Gradius' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' *Grand Master *'Gravity Armor Metal Storm - DEFEATED BY spunkymonkey ' *Great Maze The Master of the Maze *Great Waldo Search *Gremlins 2 The New Batch *Guardian Legend The *'Guerilla War - DEFEATED BY ANON and Styx (High Score: 303400) '' *Gun Smoke * '''Gun-Nac - DEFEATED BY ANON *Gyruss *Harlem Globetrotters *Hatris *Heavy Barrel *Heavy Shreddin' *'Hello Kitty World' '- DEFEATED by Postlapse' *'Hello Kitty's Flower Shop' DEFEATED BY Ryoden *Heracles no Eikou II Titan no Metsubo *Heracles no Eikou Toujin Makyou Den *Higemaru Seven Islands Adventure *'High Speed' - DEFEATED BY Aardmarz *'Hirake Ponkikki '- DEFEATED BY ANON *Hollywood Squares *Holy Diver *Home Alone *Home Alone 2 Lost in New York *Honoo No Toukyuuji - Dodge Danpei DEFEATED BY Ryou *Honoo No Toukyuuji - Dodge Danpei 2 *'Hook' '- DEFEATED BY Gray Blob' *Hoops *Hot Slots *Hotman *Hudson Hawk *Hunt for the Red October *'Hydlide' - DEFEATED BY Mr. Riot *I'm Kid Dracula *Ice Climber *Ice Hockey *Ikari Warriors *Ikari Warriors II Victory Road *Ikari Warriors III The Rescue *'Image Fight' - DEFEATED BY ANON * Immortal The *Impossible Mission II *Incredible Crash Dummies The *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Infiltrator *Insector X *Iron Tank *Ironsword Wizards & Warriors II *'Isolated Warrior' - DEFEATED BY Abici *J-League Winning Goal *'Jackal' - DEFEATED BY MoreDakka ' *Jackie Chan's Action Kung-Fu *James Bond Jr *'Jaws' - DEFEATED BY Pjoxt' *Jeopardy *Jeopardy 25th Silver Anniversary Edition *'Jeopardy Junior Edition' - DEFEATED BY IKH ' *Jesus Kyoufu no Bio Monster *'Jetsons Cogswell's Capers - DEFEATED BY COGSWELL *JJ Jump Out The Epic War - Part II *Joe & Mac *Joshua *'Journey to Silius' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' *Joust *'Joy Mech Fight' - DEFEATED BY crt' *Jungle Book *Jurassic Park *Just Breed *'Kabuki Quantum Fighter' - DEFEATED BY ANON & Fagbot *Kantaro the Pyro's Journey Across the Toukaido *Karate Champ *Karate Kid *'Karnov - DEFEATED BY Shootdick' *Kart Fighter *'Kero Kero Keroppi's Big Adventure' DEFEATED BY HANON1 *'Kero Kero Keroppi's Great Big Adventure 2 Trouble in Donut Pond' DEFEATED BY anon *Keroppi & Keroleen's Splash Bomb *Kick Master *Kickle Cubicle *'Kid Icarus' - DEFEATED BY ECLIPSE *Kid Klown in Night Mayor World *Kid Kool *Kid Niki *Kid Niki 2 Karakuri Land *Kid Niki 3 *King Kong Lives - Megaton Punch of Rage *King Neptune's Adventure *King of Kings *King's Knight *King's Quest V *Kings of the Beach *'Kinnikuman Muscle Tag Match DEFEATED BY IHNIWID' *Kirby's Adventure *'Kiwi Kraze' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot ' *Klash Ball *Klax *Knight Rider *Knights of the Zodiac Legend of the Gold *Krazy Kreatures *'Krion Conquest The' - Defeated by Fagbot ' *Krusty's Funhouse *Kung Fu *Kung Fu Heroes *Kunio Kun no Nekketsu Soccer League *Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger *L'Empereur *Labyrinth *'Laser Invasion' - DEFEATED BY ANON *Last Action Hero *Last Ninja The *Last Starfighter The *'Lee Trevino's Fighting Golf' - DEFEATED BY Twin of Darius (+34 USA, +31 Japan) *'Legacy of the Wizard' - DEFEATED BY ANON (Twice) *'Legend of Kage - DEFEATED BY ANON' *Legend of the Ghost Lion The *Legend of Zelda *Legendary Wings *Legends of the Diamond *Lemmings *Lethal Weapon *Life Force *Linus Spacehead's Cosmic Crusade *'Little Ghosts' '-' DEFEATED BY Mr. Riot, Anon *'Little Mermaid, The' - DEFEATED BY Lightbringer, Loligagger and Anon *Little Nemo The Dream Master *Little Ninja Brothers *'Little Samson' - DEFEATED BY ANON *Lode Runner *Lone Ranger The *Loopz *'Low G-Man' - DEFEATED BY anon *Lunar Pool *Lupin the 3rd Pandora's Legacy *M C Kids *M U L E *M U S C L E *Mach Rider *Mad Max *Madara *Mafat Conspiracy *Magic of Scheherazade *Magical Doropie *Magician *Magmax *Maharaja *Major League Baseball *Maniac Mansion *Mappyland *'Marble Madness ''- PLAYED BY GW (Oh my god fuck this game) (Score: 20,750)' *Mario Bros *Mario is Missing *Mario's Time Machine *Marvel's X-Men *Master Chu and the Drunkard Hu *Maze of Galious *Mechanized Attack *'Mega Man' - DEFEATED BY ANON *Mega Man 2 *'Mega Man 3' -DEFEATED BY ANON *'Mega Man 4' - DEFEATED BY Erzie *'Mega Man 5' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot *'Mega Man 6 - DEFEATED BY ANON' *'Mega Man II' - DEFEATED BY Cloudy *'Menace Beach' - DEFEATED BY Jarrah *'Mendel Palace' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' *Mermaids of Atlantis *Metal Fighter *'Metal Gear - DEFEATED BY Ghreivyn *Metal Mech *'Metal Storm'' - ''''DEFEATED BY' Bernard Wiseman' AND Metal Storm Fag' *'Metroid' - DEFEATED BY Volpstar *'Mickey Mouse 3 - Yume Fuusen' - DEFEATED BY Lemon200 *Mickey Mousecapade *'Mickey's Adventures in Numberland' - DEFEATED BY IKH *Mickey's Safari in Letterland *Micro Machines *Mig 29 Soviet Fighter *Might & Magic Secret of the Inner Sanctum *Mighty Bomb Jack *Mighty Final Fight *Mike Tyson's Punch-Out *Millipede *Milon's Secret Castle *Minelvaton Saga *Mini Putt *Mirai Shinwa Jarvas *Mission Cobra *'Mission Impossible' - DEFEATED BY Tom Cruise *'Mitsume ga Tooru - DEFEATED BY ANON' *Moai Kun *'Monopoly' '- DEFEATED BY AJD' , $22354 *Monster in my Pocket *'Monster Party' - DEFEATED BY spunkymonkey ' *Monster Truck Rally *Moon Crystal *'Moon Princess Legend - DEFEATED BY ANON 93, Best End *'Moon Ranger' - DEFEATED BY IKH *Motocross Champion *'Motor City Patrol' - DEFEATED BY PonyAss ' *'Ms Pac-Man' - DEFEATED BY ANON (Zel) and Met 74320' *Muppet Adventure Chaos at the Carnival *Mutant Virus The *Mystery Quest *Nadia - Secret of the Blue Water *Nakayoshi to Issho *NARC *'Naughty Kokkun's Gourmet Worl ' d''' '''- DEFEATED BY ANON and Turk *Nekketsu Street Basket - Ganbare Dunk Heroes *Nightmare on Elmstreet *Nightshade *Ninja Boy 2 *Ninja Crusaders DEFEATED BY FAGGOTY ANN *Ninja Gaiden DEFEATED BY NYURGH *Ninja Gaiden II The Dark Sword of Chaos *Ninja Gaiden III The Ancient Ship of Doom *Ninja Jajamaru *Ninja Jajamaru Galactic Battle *Ninja Jajamaru Legend of a Demon's Attack Castle of Dreams *Ninja Jajamaru's Big Adventure *'Ninja Kid - DEFEATED BY ANON (Twin of Darius) (Score: 21620)' *Nobunaga's Ambition *Nobunaga's Ambition II *North and South * Operation Secret Storm' - DEFEATED BY ANON' *Operation Wolf *Overlord *P O W Prosoners of War *P'radikus Conflict *'Paaman 2 Down with the Secret Madou Society - DEFEATED BY ANON ' *'Pac-Man' - DEFEATED BY METAL FIGHTER REX (Score: 26140) *Pac-Mania *Palamedes *Panic Restaurant *Paperboy *Paperboy 2 *Parallel World *'Parodius Da' - DEFEATED BY Postlapse *'Peacock King' - DEFEATED BY Metal Storm Fag *Peacock King II *Penguin Kun Wars *Pescatore *Pesterminator *'Peter Pan and the Pirate' - DEFEATED BY ANON *Phantom Fighter *'Phoenix Gao's Adventure - DEFEATED BY ANON' *Pinball *Pinball Quest * Pinbot' - DEFEATED BY Roxm4n' *'Pipe Dream '' - DEFEATED BY fakezombie (Score: 598650) ' *Pirates *'P'l'atoon' DEFEATED BY MrJaggerson *Popeye *Popeye's Lingo Game *'PORTOPIA Serial Murder Case The' - DEFEATED BY isaac *'Power Blade' - DEFEATED BY IKH *Power Blade 2 *Power Blazer *Power Punch II *Predator *Prince of Persia *'̶P̶r̶i̶n̶c̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶T̶o̶m̶a̶t̶o̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶S̶a̶l̶a̶d̶ ̶K̶i̶n̶g̶d̶o̶m̶ DEFEATED BY 'Drurr *Princesstual Orgy *''' Pro Wrestling- DEFEATED BY AlanScottIsMyPimp''' *Puggsley's Scavenger Hunt *Punch Out *Punisher The *Puss 'n Boots Pero's Great Adventure *Puyo Puyo *Puzzle *'Puzznic' - DEFEATED BY VORTICALLY *Pyramid *Q*Bert *'Qix' - DEFEATED BY ANON (High Score: 100126) *R C Pro-Am *R C Pro-Am II *'Racket Attack DEFEATED BY VoltTackle' *Rad Gravity *'Rad Racer DEFEATED BY Hydlide / Rad Racer' *'Rad Racer II' - DEFEATED BY Pokemon Trainer /v/ *Rad Racket Tennis *Raging Fire - Recca *Raid 2020 * Raid on Bungeling Bay' - DEFEATED BY ANON / Ghreivyn' *Rainbow Islands *Rainbow Silkroad *'Rambo '- DEFEATED BY SPLAK *Rampage *Rampart *'Remote Control' - DEFEATED BY ANON *Ren & Stimpy Show Buckaroo$ *Renegade *'Rescue Embassy Mission' - DEFEATED TWICE BY Anon (100%) and GauntletGuardian (Bad ending) ' *Ring King *'River City Ransom' - DEFEATED BY ANON' *River City Ransom Zero *'Road Blasters - DEFEATED BY ANON' *Road Runner *Robin Hood Prince of Thieves *'Robocco Wars ''- DEFEATED by IKH ' and another Anon (New score to beat is 347200) *'RoboCop' - DEFEATED BY Anon *'RoboCop 2' - DEFEATED BY Bacon-Man ''' *RoboCop 3 * '''RoboDemons' - DEFEATED BY R Squared' *Robowarrior *Rock 'n Ball *Rocket Ranger *Rocketeer *'Rockin' Kats' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' *Rocky & Bullwinkle *Rollerball *Rollergames *Rolling Thunder *Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Romance of the Three Kingdoms II *Romancia *Roundball 2 on 2 Challenge *Rush 'n Attack *Rygar *S C A T *Saint Seiya - Knights of the Zodiac The Golden Legend - Final Chapter *Saiyuki World II Evil Spirit of Heaven *Samurai Pizza Cats *Sanrio Carnival 2 *'Sanrio Cup Pon Pon Volley - DEFEATED BY ANON' *SD Detective Blader *'SD Splatterhouse' - DEFEATED BY TerrorMask *Secret Scout *Section Z *Seicross *Sesame Street 123 *Sesame Street ABC *'Sesame Street ABC - 123 - DEFEATED BY ANON' *Sesame Street Big Bird's Hide & Speak *'Sesame Street Countdown' - DEFEATED BY ANON *Shadow of the Ninja *Shadowgate *'Shatterhand' - DEFEATED BY Anon *Shell Monsters Story *Shi Kin Jou *Shingen the Ruler * Shinobi' - DEFEATED BY IKH' *Shinsenden *Shockwave *'Short Order / Eggsplode - DEFEATED BY Proboscis' *Shufflepuck Cafe *'Silent Assault' - DEFEATED BY SilentASS *Silent Service *Silkworm *Silva Saga *'Silver Surfer - DEFEATED BY Flimsy ' *Simpsons Bart vs the Space Mutants *Simpsons Bart vs the World *Simpsons Bartman Meets Radioactive Man *'Skate or Die' - DEFEATED BY bloochese565 *Skate or Die 2 Search for Double Trouble *Ski or Die *Skull & Crossbones *Sky Kid *Sky Shark *Slalom *Smash TV *Snake Rattle 'n Roll * Snake's Revenge Metal Gear II' - DEFEATED BY GauntletGuardian' *'Snoopy's Silly Sports Spectacular-DEFEATED by Anon(High Score 10310) ' *Snow Bros *'Soccer' - DEFEATED BY TWIN OF DARIUS *Softball Heaven *Solar Jetman Hunt for the Golden Warpship *Soldier of Light Photon The Ultimate Game on Planet Earth *Solitaire *Solomon's Key *'Solstice - DEFEATED BY Shootdick' *Space Shuttle Project *'Spartan X 2' - DEFEATED BY mr.freehands ' *Spelunker *Spelunker 2 *'Spider-Man Return of the Sinister Six - DEFEATED by GamingAwesome1 *Spiritual Warfare *Spooky Kitaro 2 Kitaro vs Yokai Army *Spooky Kitaro in the Yokai World *Spot *Spy Hunter *Spy vs Spy *Sqoon *Stack-Up *Stanley The Search for Dr Livingston *Star Force *Star Soldier * Star Trek 25th Anniversary *Star Trek The Next Generation *Star Tropics *Star Tropics II Zoda's Revenge *Star Voyager *Star Wars *Starship Hector *'Stealth ATF' - DEFEATED BY FRAGMEMNON (Score: 304900) *STED - Starfield of Memorable Relics *'Stinger' - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses (Score: 769000) *Storehouse No 18 *Street Cop *Street Fighter 2010 The Final Fight - DEFEATED BY CHOMBO CROMGNUM *'Strider' - DEFEATED BY SINTHORN ' *Stunt Kids *'Sugoro Quest' - DEFEATED BY Mr_Scott11' *Sunday Funday *Super C *Super Cars *Super Dodge Ball *Super Jeopardy *'Super Mario Bros' '''- '''DEFEATED BY Dr. Gori *Super Mario Bros 2 *'Super Mario Bros 3 - DEFEATED BY BV score:1101280 ' *Super Off-Road Ivan "Iron Man" Stewart's *Super Pitfall *Super Spy Hunter *Superman *Swamp Thing *'Sweet Home' - DEFEATED BY Esse *Sword Master *Swords & Serpents *T & C Surf Designs *'Tabo's Tactics' DEFEATED BY GauntletGuardian *'Tagin Dragon' - DEFEATED BY Boomsickle *Takeshi no Chousenjou *TaleSpin *TAO *Target Renegade *Technos Samurai - Downtown Special *Tecmo Bowl *Tecmo Super Bowl ' ' *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' - DEFEATED BY ANON *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Arcade Game''' - DEFEATED BY Talisid''' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III The Manhattan Project *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tournament Fighters *'Terminator' - DEFEATED BY IKH *'Terminator 2 Judgement Day' - DEFEATED BY NGUploader and ANON *Terra Cresta *Tetrastar *'Tetris - DEFEATED BY ANON' (Score:109943) *Tetris 2 *The Adventures of Bayou Billy *The Genius Bakabon *The Most Dangerous Detectives *The Three Stooges *Thunder & Lightning *Thunderbirds *Thundercade *Tiger-Heli *Tiles of Fate *Time Lord *Time Zone *Times of Lore *Tiny Toon Adventures *'Tiny Toon Adventures 2 Trouble in Wackyland' - DEFEATED BY badwords *Tiny Toon Adventures Cartoon Workshop *'Titanic'- DEFEATED BY TitanicGuy *To the Earth *'Toki - DEFEATED BY ANON (Score 140,600)' *'Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain' '- DEFEATED BY Roufas' *Tom & Jerry *Tombs & Treasure *Toobin' *'Top Gun - DEFEATED BY Gnomehammer (Score 78500)' *Top Gun The Second Mission *Total Recall *'Totally Rad' - DEFEATED BY Pancake Piles *Touchdown Fever *Toukon Club *Town & Country II Thrilla's Surfari *Toxic Crusaders *Transformers - Mystery of Convoy *Treasure Master *Trog *'Trojan' - DEFEATED BY ANON (Score 109350) *Trolls on Treasure Island *Twin Cobra *Twin Eagle *TwinBee 3 The Aimless Demon King *Ultima Exodus *Ultima Quest of the Avatar *Ultima Warriors of Destiny *Ultimate Air Combat *Ultimate Stuntman *Uncharted Waters *'Uninvited - DEFEATED BY Dogflip' *Untouchables The *'Urban Champion' '- DEFEATED BY Anon (Round 32) ' *Urusei Yatsura - Lum's Wedding Bell *Valis The Fantasm Soldier *Valkyrie's Adventure - Legend of the Time Key *Vice Project Doom *'Vindicators' - DEFEATED BY Vinsfeld (Score 127750) *Volleyball *Wacky Races *Wagyan Land *'Wai Wai World 2 - SOS from Parsley Castle' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' *Wall Street Kid *Wally Bear & the No Gang''' ' *Wario's Woods *Wayne's World *Werewolf - The Last Warrior *Werewolf The Last Warrior *Wheel of Fortune *Wheel of Fortune Family Edition *Wheel of Fortune Featuring Vanna White *Wheel of Fortune Jr Edition *Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego' ' *'Where's Waldo''' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot ' *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'Whomp 'Em - DEFEATED BY Abici *Widget *'Willow' DEFEATED BY Anon *Wily & Light's Rockboard That's Paradise *Win Lose or Draw *Wit's *Wizardry II Knight of Diamonds *Wizardry Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord *Wizards & Warriors *Wizards & Warriors III Kuros Visions of Power *Wolverine *Woody Poko *World Rally Championship *Wrath of the Black Manta *Wrecking Crew *'Wurm: Journey to the Center of the Earth' - DEFEATED BY ANON *'X-Men' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' *Xenophobe *'Xevious' - DEFEATED BY Ketsugo (Score 36190) *'Xexyz' '- DEFEATED BY Bacon-Man ' *Yo Noid *'Yoshi' - DEFEATED BY Anon (Score A:3245 B:6485) *Yoshi's Cookie *Youkai Club *Young Indiana Jones Chronicles *'Ys' - DEFEATED BY meaninglessnessness *Ys II Ancient Ys Vanished - The Final Chapter *'Ys III Wanderers from Ys' '- DEFEATED BY banshiryuu' *Zanac *'Zelda II The Adventures of Link' - DEFEATED BY Zelda2AolBro *Zen Intergalactic Ninja *'Zombie Hunter - DEFEATED BY ZOMBIE HUNTER' *Zombie Nation NES List 3.0